


don't call me son

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Misgendering, Nonbinary Alexander Hamilton, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lafayette, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character, Trans Hercules Mulligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet me inside re-imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't call me son

**Author's Note:**

> takes song lyrics and reinterprets them lmao

Charles Lee's nose is bleeding and his blood is on John Laurens's knuckles. Aaron Burr, eyes wide, stands behind John, having just pulled him off of Lee. It's about ten minutes after school has ended for the day.

"Lee, do you yield?" Alex yells; the yelling is rather unneccessary, considering they are less than six feet away from the other three.

"He punched him in the face! Yes, he yields!" Aaron snaps, anxiety making him tense.

"I'm satisfied," says John, walking over to stand next to Alex. Alex gives him a small smile.

"We've got to get out of here," says Aaron, looking around.

"Here comes Mr. Washington," says John.

"This should be fun," Aaron mumbles dryly, glancing between Washington's furious expression and his classmates.

"What is the meaning of this? Burr, get Lee to the nurse's office," says Washington, and Aaron is quick to comply and escort Lee out of the room. "And Hamilton? Meet me in my office."

Alex exchanges a glance with John, who simply shrugs and smiles, a little sheepishly. Alex tries to smile back, then heads for Washington's office. They go past the secretary, who knows them personally by now, and sits down in the chair on the visiting side of Washington's desk. Alex closes their eyes and sighs, waiting for the man himself to arrive and give them the impending lecture so that they can both move on with their lives. The door clicks open and Washington enters, sits down at his desk and takes a sip of coffee before he speaks.

"Son--"

"Don't call me son," Alex says quietly.

"There's enough going on right now without my students fighting amongst themselves--"

"Lee was spouting untruths and prejudice. Was I supposed to let that stand?"

"You solved nothing, just got yourself and your friends into trouble."

"John should've punched him in the mouth, maybe that would've shut him up," Alex mutters vengefully. Washington inhales through his nose, then sighs.

"Son--"

"I'm not your son."

"Watch your tone."

"Charles Lee and Thomas Conway have been shooting their mouths off with ignorance and disrespect, dragging nonbinary individuals through the mud. Was I just supposed to sit there and take it?" Alex voice is rising, furious.

"Alexander--"

Alex inhales sharply, exhales angrily. "Should I have expected differently? Apparently not, since you can't call me by my name or pronouns. If you would, they might too."

"I shouldn't be taking sides."

"It's not a matter of sides! It's a matter of right and wrong--"

"Son--"

"Call me son _one more time_!" Alex shouts, leaping to their feet, outraged.

Washington steeples his fingers, appraises Alex.

"Go home, Alexander."

"What?"

"Go home."

Alex, hands shaking, walks out of Washington's office and out of the building. John is outside, Alex's backpack sitting by his feet. He is standing with Hercules, Lafayette, and, surprisingly, Aaron. They all turn to follow John's gaze when he looks at Alex.

"What happened?" asks John, once Alex is within conversational distance. Alex sighs and picks up their backpack, slings it over their shoulder.

"Told me to go home. Bet I'll be suspended. He fucking misgendered me the entire meeting, and called me 'Alexander' the whole time. Called me 'son' like every other goddamn sentence."

"You're kidding," says Aaron.

"I fucking wish. He just-- he just won't _get_ it."

"At least my name is homophonous with my birth name," Aaron mutters. "I wouldn't even know if he was using the wrong name, and I've never heard him fuck up my pronouns..." He trails off pensively. "That's still some shit, though. Can you, like, report him?"

"If he wasn't, like, the principal, I might be able to?"

"There are higher authorities than him," John points out.

"And we have your back," Hercules puts in. "I mean, this is an issue that affects the rest of us pretty directly. Well, except John, but John's a decent human being so he's got our backs." He and John exchange a smile.

"I don't pay much attention to how people refer to me, I mean, I'm genderfluid and my name includes 'Gilbert' and 'Marie' and like two hundred other names so I don't really care what people call me, but... I'm going to pay attention to how Washington refers to me now," says Lafayette, their eyebrows knitting together.

"This is bullshit, honestly. And my foster parents are gonna be _pissed_. Ugh," says Alex.

"Do you guys want to come over? My parents will be chill with it, and you guys won't have to deal with parents and guardians being weird," Hercules offers. There is a general murmur of agreement amongst the five of them, and so they start walking towards Hercules's house, only a few blocks away.

"At least I'll probably be suspended too," John says, falling in step with Alex. "We could probably hang out or something, get out of the house."

"Always look for the silver lining," Aaron says, amused. "I dunno if I'll be in trouble too, since sometimes they implicate bystanders who intervene, but..."

"You can come too, don't worry," Alex says, nudging Aaron with his shoulder. Aaron gives a little smile.

"You three stop being cute back there," says Lafayette, glancing over their shoulder.

"You stop being cute up there, then we'll talk," Alex says, grinning; Lafayette and Hercules are holding hands.

If Alex doesn't have Washington's support, well, at least they have their friends behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for making washington like, the literal worst?? yikes it was the only way the scene made sense tho
> 
> (also bonus points if you caught the reference to loj's album lmfao)


End file.
